streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Guile
|gustos = Café americano, automóviles estadounidenses, películas de John Wayne, música country,Frase victoria de Guile contra Dee Jay en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV su cabello, su familia , sus amigos |no le gusta = Nattō , Ken , M. Bison , osos, gastar dinero en comida, muertes, quedarse sin respuestas, hablar de su vida personal. |rivales = Chun-Li , M. Bison, Abel , Eagle , Ken , Ryu , Sakura , Cammy , Vega, F.A.N.G, Charlie Nash , Doctrine Dark , Santamu, Kolin , Leona , Rugal Bernstein , Heihachi Mishima & Kuma |aficiones = Jugar dardos, Campeón de Lucha de la Fuerza Aérea |movimientos = Double Flash Somersault Strike Sonic Typhoon Triple Flash G. Arts Somersault Slash Total Wipeout Crossfire Blitz Flash Explosion Sonic Hurricane }} |alineamiento = Legal bueno |1er juego = Street Fighter II |apariciones = |act voz-esp = 'César Vargas 'Jesse Conde' '''Pedro Molina'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=1208 'José Lavat' 'Adrián Wowczuk' 'Eleazar Osorio' César Vargas }} |act voz-jap = 'Shin'ichirō Miki' 'Tesshō Genda' Toshihide Tsuchiya Unshō Ishizuka Takenosuke Nishikawa 'Hiroki Yasumoto' }} |act voz-eeuu = Michael Donovan Kirk Thornton Rob Mungle Travis Willingham |act cap mov = Jean-Claude Van Damme |act reales = Jean-Claude Van Damme }} |Guile, Street Fighter V}} es un personaje ficticio de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter desarrollada por Capcom. Aunque su papel en la historia de Street Fighter es mas bien secundario, es considerado como el tercer mejor personaje masculino principal de la saga, después de Ryu y Ken, en su mayoría gracias a su popularidad y efectividad como luchador dentro del videojuego. En la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, a Guile se da el nombre completo de William F. Guile y el grado militar de coronel. Aunque Capcom nunca ha considerado ese nombre como canónico, si fue reutilizado más en la serie animada Street Fighter creada en EE.UU., que se encontraba basada libremente en los eventos de aquella película. Sin embargo, según los cómics de Street Fighter publicados por UDON, Guile es el nombre de pila del personaje. Según el sitio web oficial de Street Fighter, Guile posee el rango de Mayor en la época que trascurren los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter IV. Apariencia Los primeros bocetos y notas para el videojuego Street Fighter II, sugerían que Guile fue desarrollado específicamente para atraer a los fans estadounidenses. Esto se refleja en su diseño, el cual es visiblemente influenciado por los cómics y series de animación occidentales. Al contrario de muchos otros personajes (asiáticos o no) de la saga Street Fighter que están diseñados con características típicas de manga/anime, Guile tiene ojos pequeños, los cuales han sido azules en la mayoría de los juegos, pero en Street Fighter V son de un extraño color verde oscuro, y que carecen completamente de cejas. Posee la mandíbula cincelada típica del héroe occidental y una boca grande. Lleva una constante expresión de mal humor en el rostro y se destaca por un corte de cabello flat-top particularmente alto. La longitud del cabello de Guile varía mucho entre aparición y aparición; es relativamente realista en el videojuego Street Fighter II, pero imposiblemente extenso en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. La campaña publicitaria de gel para el cabello J-GEL de Yanagiya revela que Guile mantiene su cabello fijado hacia arriba (aunque aun así siempre termina arreglándolo rápidamente después de cada combate) gracias a que usa cantidades exageradas de gel. Otra forma en la que la imagen de Guile difiere de los demás luchadores asiáticos e internacionales en la saga son sus tatuajes de la bandera de Estados Unidos de América que lleva grabados en cada hombro, originalmente solo tenia uno en el brazo izquierdo pero se re-diseño, le añadió dos simétricamente. Además de su expresión malhumorada, Guile también se caracteriza por sus enormes y fuertes músculos, su voz profunda y su aire de autoridad, que lo hacen imponer respeto. Suele aparecer usando una polera sin mangas de color verde, pantalones anchos de camuflaje y botas marrones con negro. Lleva colgando sobre su cuello las chapas de identificación metálicas de Charlie Nash junto con las suyas, (aunque se las devuelve en Street Fighter V). En Street Fighter V usa un nuevo traje, el cual es más representativo de la Fuerza Aérea. Lleva lentes de aviador, camisa blanca remangada, corbata y pantalón azul marino, cinturón negro y botas negras. Personalidad Guile es un hombre rudo, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, que se enorgullece de la familia, siendo un amoroso esposo y padre para su familia. Es un superviviente nato, posee grandes dotes de mando y es exigente en cuanto al cumplimiento de las ordenes que da o recibe. Muestra especial afecto hacia Chun-Li viéndola como una buena amiga y compañera a la que a menudo cuida y riñe como un hermano mayor en las misiones conjuntas que realizan. Un hombre estoico de corazón, la calma e impasibilidad exteriores de Guile en realidad ocultan emociones muy intensas, agudizándose las negativas tras la muerte no confirmada de Charlie Nash. Aunque fiel a la Fuerza Aérea y EE.UU., Guile es extremadamente persistente. Siempre busca llegar al fondo del asunto, sobre todo en lo concerniente a Shadaloo, M. Bison y lo que pasó con Charlie Nash, lo cual le ha acarreado problemas con sus superiores (pese a que le tienen alto respeto y estima) y ha causado dolor a su familia, esto lo hiere profundamente. En el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, se revela que tiene fobia hacia los osos, y pese a esforzarse, es incapaz de evitar las torpes acciones de Abel, viéndose frustrado. Dice groserías y se lleva una grata impresión de Lars Alexandersson y Paul Phoenix (ambos se admiraron sus respectivos cabellos). A pesar de ser relativamente cortés en el trato general con otras personas (y atento y afectuoso con sus amigos), en lo referente a la lucha demuestra una increíble arrogancia. Se refiere a si mismo como un 'profesional' y constantemente insulta, provoca y humilla a sus oponentes (aunque en Street Fighter V está actitud está bastante más atenuada). Por el otro lado, sus adversarios suelen criticarlo por su estilo defensivo y burlarse de su peinado, aunque a él no le importa. Concepto En una entrevista con el productor Noritaka Funamizu, revela que la apariencia general de Guile se inspiró en Polnareff,, un personaje de la serie de manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.Entrevista con Noritaka Funamizu - Shūkan Famitsū 25/08/1998 La página de Guile en Street Fighter × Tekken: Artworks entra en mayores detalles, explicando que los primeros diseños incluían el peinado vertical pero modesto de Polnareff, pero en el momento en que los sprites se fabricaban para el videojuego Street Fighter II, el artista de píxeles estiraba en broma el cabello de Guile hacia los lados. El equipo lo encontró divertido y decidió darle 'el aspecto siempre distintivo de Stroheim' en su lugar. Noritaka también explica que el nombre de Guile se derivó del archienemigo de Polnareff, J.Geil, aunque aparentemente fue el resultado final de una confusión del personal de desarrollo en aquel momento.http://www.amazon.com/Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Artworks/dp/1926778510 Cabe señalar que Stroheim coincidentemente con Guile también tenia un trasfondo militar, así como una personalidad patriótica. Familia Guile valora mucho la familia: tiene una esposa y una hija, Julia y Chris, a quienes ama con su corazón. Siempre están en sus pensamientos, y le pesan todas las malas decisiones que ha tomado y que les han causado dolor, estando en conflicto consigo mismo, pese a que ellas tratan en lo posible de evitar que se sienta así. La prueba de amor hacia su familia se encuentra en SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos cuando la diosa Athena le dice que está en el cielo y ellas siguen en la tierra, Guile le exige que lo baje de ahí enseguida, la enfrenta y la derrota, ya que sin su familia "el cielo sería el infierno". Sin embargo, pese a que suele decir la palabra 'familia' en sus frases (sobre todo de victoria) nunca se le ve hablando específicamente de su propia familia, porque no le gusta hablar de su vida personal, como le explicó a Menat. Cómo dato curioso, Julia y Eliza Masters (esposa de Ken) son en realidad hermanas, por lo que Ken y Guile son concuñados. Aunque en raras ocasiones se les ve interactuar, y no se menciona a menudo, porque a pesar de su respeto mutuo como luchadores, no tienen una muy buena opinión entre ambos - Guile piensa de Ken que es un niño rico malcriado, mientras que Ken siente que Guile es sólo otro soldadito cabeza hueca nada más. Sin embargo, en la "entrevista" que le hicieron a Guile para la campaña de gel de cabello J-GEL de Yanagiya, este declara que fue Ken quien le presentó la marca, y le agradece, lo que demuestra que ya se están llevando bien y compartiendo juntos. Biografía Trasfondo Cuando Guile era un recluta perteneciente a la Fuerza Aérea de EE.UU., entabló amistad con su oficial superior, Charlie Nash y le pidió que le enseñara en su forma de combate única, a lo que Charlie accedió. Guile aprendió el estilo, pero su mal temperamento lo llevó a tener una falta de aptitud en los movimientos (demostrado en como Charlie puede disparar movimientos "Sonic Boom" con un solo brazo, mientras que Guile necesita de ambos). Street Fighter Alpha 3 En la continuidad de la saga Street Fighter, Guile no fue introducido sino hasta los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, donde es referido como "Comandante". Guile es enviado por la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos para buscar a su compañero de equipo senior y mejor amigo Charlie Nash, que ha desaparecido durante una investigación secreta. La búsqueda de Guile finalmente lo dirige hasta la investigadora Chun-Li de Interpol, quien le advierte que no siga a Nash debido al peligro que implica. Guile demuestra su capacidad de lucha, y le asegura a Chun-Li que no va a dejar que su amigo sufra ningún daño. Finalmente encuentra la base de Shadaloo en Tailandia. Guile informa a Charlie que no necesitan permanecer allí por más tiempo, debido a que un bombardeo aéreo comenzaría en una hora. Charlie, sin embargo, insiste en que M. Bison se escapará, y se van a los puños como resultado. El siniestro y poderoso M. Bison aparece y ataca a los dos soldados, pero no es rival para sus destrezas combinadas. Se ve obligado a retirarse, llamando a un helicóptero armado para mantenerlos inmovilizados y cubrir su huida. Los dos dan caza, y le siguen hasta la base, decidiendo que la fuente de poder de M. Bison, la unidad Psycho Drive, debe ser destruida. Chun-Li, a continuación, aparece y les informa que el bombardeo ha sido cancelado, suponiendo que M. Bison de alguna manera ha utilizado su influencia. Ella también les informa que ha puesto explosivos en un intento de destruir la base, pero no está segura si van a ser suficientes. A medida que se apresuran a escapar, Charlie y Guile deciden colocar explosivos alrededor de la unidad Psycho Drive para asegurar que al lo menos eso sea destruido. Mientras ellos plantan sus cargas explosivas, por su parte M. Bison estaba luchando contra Ryu y sus aliados en una batalla épica. Al final Ryu lo derrotó destruyendo su cuerpo temporalmente, obligando a M. Bison A regenerarse en la unidad Psycho Drive. M. Bison con éxito logra regenerar su cuerpo, cuando entonces Charlie convence a Guile para escapar, mientras que él mismo retiene a M. Bison. Por esta razón Guile consigue escapar justo antes de que estalle la base, con Charlie y M. Bison presumiblemente atrapados en la explosión. Chun-Li y Ryu finalmente se encuentran con Guile de pie sobre una montaña y Chun-Li dice que tal vez Charlie pueda estar vivo en alguna parte, tal como ella cree que su padre podría estar. Guile está de acuerdo, y dice que seguirá creyendo en Charlie. Street Fighter II Por la explosión responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Guile está deseoso de vengarse de M. Bison, que de alguna manera ha sobrevivido a la explosión. Un caso judicial contra el dictador de Shadaloo falla cuando M. Bison sobornó a todos los jueces para que lo dejaran en libertad. M. Bison quiere vengarse de Guile, Chun-Li, y muchas otras personas que habían obstaculizado los esfuerzos de su sindicato. Con este fin, se establece el segundo torneo World Warrior como una trampa para ellos, entre otras razones. Guile, por su parte, toma el cebo, dejando atrás a su esposa e hija para ejercer venganza. Aunque las circunstancias de cómo Guile llega hasta M. Bison no están del todo claras, se las arregla para someter a M. Bison y le pregunta si se acuerda de él y de Charlie. Si bien M.Bison admite que Guile es más fuerte que antes, no muestra señal alguna de que le importe y alienta a Guile a que lo mate si está tan empeñado en la venganza. Guile duda y cede, dándose cuenta de que no debe convertirse en la clase de asesino que es M. Bison. Lo que sucede después no se conoce exactamente, pero Akuma "mata" a M. Bison con el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" poco después. Guile regresa a su país y visita la tumba de Charlie, admitiendo que ningún tipo de venganza podrá traerlo de vuelta, y que se siente devastado por haber destruido a su familia. De repente, Julia y Chris se presentan, diciendo que están dispuestas a perdonarlo si él está dispuesto a volver a casa. Guile se pone feliz y se re-dedica a ser el mejor esposo y padre que puede ser. Super Street Fighter IV: Original Film Algún tiempo después de la caída de Shadaloo, Chun-Li, Guile y Cammy son convocados a un parque temático para detener el violento disturbio iniciado por el agente operativo de S.I.N., Juri, que está causando estragos extremos. Mientras Guile y Cammy tratan de evacuar a los civiles que siguen atrapados, Chun-Li se enfrenta a Juri justo cuando ejecuta un agente renegado de S.I.N y a una mujer. Juri lastime seriamente a Chun-Li, pero antes de que pueda ejecutarla, se ve obligada a huir cuando Guile y Cammy llegan debido a un mal funcionamiento de su ojo artificial. Guile y Cammy después actuar en labores de anónimas de inteligencia y realizan un seguimiento de Juri hatsa una antigua base de Shadaloo que alberga a las antiguas doce Dolls de M. Bison. Cuando llegaron, Juri ya había derrotado a los doce Dolls y acababa de noquear a Juli y Juni. Una feroz lucha sigue a continuación y Guile es eventualmente incapacitado en gran medida por Juri, dejando a Cammy sola par hacerle frente. Guile más tarde informa a Chun-Li sobre su fracaso para apresar a Juri. Street Fighter IV Aunque Shadaloo parece haber sido derrocada, Guile todavía cree posible que Charlie Nash puede estar vivo, debido a que nunca recuperaron el cuerpo de Charlie. Le exige a sus superiores le permitan continuar con su búsqueda. Su oficial comandante se rehúsa, y entonces Guile le ofrece su renuncia. Guile se sorprende cuando su superior ignora la renuncia, asignando a Guile en la investigación sobre S.I.N., una organización con presuntos vínculos con Shadaloo. Guile en un primer momento es incrédulo a que Shadaloo sobreviviera sin M. Bison, pero pronto lleva su nueva tarea con celo. Reclutando a Chun-Li en la investigación, los dos ingresan en un nuevo torneo organizado por S.I.N., con la esperanza de infiltrarse en su sede. A lo largo del torneo se encuentra con un misterioso luchador francés llamado Abel, que parece reconocer el movimiento "Sonic Boom" de Guile. Dado que sólo él y Charlie conocen este movimiento, Guile llega a la conclusión de que Abel tiene información sobre el destino final de Charlie, y de inmediato comienza a presionarlo en busca de respuestas sobre donde vio el movimiento "Sonic Boom" antes. Abel no está dispuesto a compartir esa delicada información con un desconocido que fácilmente podría ser un espía, y entonces intercambian golpes. Aunque todavía se desconoce quién ganó la pelea, se implicaría que Guile ganó, debido a que Abel es más visto acompañando a Guile y Chun-Li hasta la base de S.I.N., significando que Abel podría haberlos conducido hasta ahí. Más tarde, en la sede de S.I.N., Guile recupera datos importantes, mientras que Chun-Li es atrapada por Vega, con la auto-destrucción inminente en marcha de toda la base. De camino a rescatar a Chun-Li, Guile es emboscado por uno de los clones de M. Bison (en el mismo modelo que Seth). Abel aparece y enfrenta al cíborg en su lugar, diciendo a Guile donde se encuentra Chun-Li e indicándole que se diera prisa. Exactamente como Chun-Li es rescatada no es aclarado - Gen parece haberla protegido de un derrumbe y después liberarse de los escombros, pero no se lo ve por ninguna parte más adelante cuando Guile y Abel observan la base explotar, con una Chun-Li inconsciente en brazos de Guile. Después de estos acontecimientos, Guile regresa a la tumba de Charlie, colocando una botella de cerveza sobre esta como una forma de comprarle un trago a su viejo amigo. Le dice a la tumba que, si bien los planes de S.I.N. han sido frustrados, él sabe que no ha visto la último de Shadaloo todavía.YouTube - Super Street Fighter IV 'All Characters Prologue/Endings (PART 4 of 7) TRUE-HD QUALITY Street Fighter V Tras una incansable búsqueda, Guile al fin encuentra a Charlie Nash (o mejor dicho es Charlie el que lo encuentra a él), y a pesar de notar las alteraciones físicas en su cuerpo y estar deseoso de saber lo que le pasó, tiene poca interacción con él durante A Shadow Falls, porque manejó la situación de forma profesional (estaba en un contexto de trabajo). Debido a que Charlie ya no es la persona que había conocido, entiende que sus caminos ya se separaron definitivamente, y lo deja ir, no sin antes devolverle sus chapas de identificación para recordarle que siempre serán amigos. Además de eso ya es amigo de Abel, los dos trabajan juntos y Guile lo aconseja y lo orienta sobre como actuar. Respeta mucho a Karin y colabora con ella en la operación para detener las Lunas Negras, y conoce a una misteriosa mujer (Kolin) que siente por él antipatía inmediata, dejándolo intrigado por su actuar y estilo de pelea. Sin que él lo sepa, ella fue la responsable de la resurrección de Charlie Nash. Antes de pelear dice: No need to talk, let' s do this! (No es necesario hablar, ¡Hagamos esto!) Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga SNK vs. Capcom Capcom Fighting Jam Street Fighter × Tekken Oras apariciones Street Fighter II (manga) Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Street Fighter II V Street Fighter (serie animada) Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Jugabilidad Guile ha sido desde sus inicios en el videojuego Street Fighter II uno de los personajes mas avanzados y peligrosos. Es considerado por muchos aficionados como el mejor personaje después de Ryu y Ken. Guile es el primer personaje de los llamados "de carga" que se introdujo en la saga Street Fighter, recibiendo este nombre los personajes que dependen de mantener presionado durante un tiempo especifico un botón o palanca de dirección, para realizar sus técnicas. Este tipo de juego puede hacer de Guile un peligroso adversario defensivo, debido al retraso de muchos de sus golpes esperando al rival desde el suelo con paciencia. Sin embargo, un jugador avanzado puede presionar al rival por medio de combinaciones aéreas manteniendo la dirección del golpe después del salto y ejecutando los movimientos dentro de una combinación de movimientos, lo que también lo hace temible ofensivamente. Técnicas Guile ha hecho gala de técnicas basadas en la compresión de aire lanzada a gran velocidad y golpes físicos rápidos desde que apareció en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Varios de sus golpes son descritos a continuación: *'Sonic Boom': La técnica mas distintiva de Guile. Movimiento de carga en el cual Guile lanza una compresión de aire afilado hacia el enemigo de forma rápida, tan afilada como unas cuchillas. Esta técnica se compara a los movimientos "Hadoken" o "Kikoken" de Ryu y Chun-Li, aunque es considerablemente más rápido. *'Flash Kick': El segundo movimiento mas famoso de este personaje. Se trata de una patada en voltereta hacia atrás impulsada desde el suelo con un daño considerable que rivaliza con el de un movimiento "Shoryuken". *'Straight Chop': Golpe medio hacia abajo anti defensas bajas y con mas alcance que un puño medio normal. *'Spinning Back Knuckle': Golpe fuerte de mas alcance que uno normal y mas rápido, muy efectivo en las combinaciones. *'Knee Bazooka': Golpe rápido con la rodilla, de poca potencia pero de buen alcance y aproximación hacia el adversario. *'Rolling Sobat': Patada media de largo alcance que permite a Guile tanto aproximarse como alejarse del rival durante el golpe. *'Reverse Spin Kick': Patada fuerte anti-bloqueos bajos, de ejecución a corta distancia. *'Guile High Kick': Patada fuerte a la cabeza del rival que lo derriba. *'Shadow's of Glory': Curioso movimiento que permite a Guile ponerse sus gafas de aviador. *'Flying Mare': Llave aérea que interrumpe al rival en salto y lo derriba. *'Flying Buster Drop': Agarre aéreo que estampa al rival contra el suelo. *'Double Flash': Movimiento movimiento Super Combo de Guile. Versión potenciada de su Flash Kick, en la que Guile ejecuta dos patadas consecutivas de gran daño. *'Flash Explosion': El movimiento Ultra Combo mas famoso de Guile. Parecido al Double Flash pero esta vez con tres patadas consecutivas de daño maximizado. *'Sonic Hurricane': Segundo movimiento Ultra Combo de Guile. Variante del Sonic Boom, no es excesivamente dañino ni mucho menos pero si se ejecuta en combinaciones, puede encadenar muchos impactos y causar un importante daño adicional. Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter II CPS-1-Guile Stage|''Street Fighter II'' Super Street Fighter 2 The New Challengers OST Theme of Guile|''Super Street Fighter II'' Hyper Street Fighter II Music - Guile Stage|''Hyper Street Fighter II'' Street Fighter The Movie Game PSX Theme of Guile|''Street Fighter: The Movie'' Street Fighter The Movie Game PSX Guile vs M.Bison|''Street Fighter: The Movie'' Street Fighter EX-Strange Sunset (Guile)|''Street Fighter EX'' Street Fighter EX Arranged-Strange Sunset (Guile)|''Street Fighter EX -Arrange Sound Trax-'' Street Fighter EX Plus @ OST Strange Sunset (Theme of Guile & Allen)|''Street Fighter EX Plus / Street Fighter EX3'' Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Plight (Theme of Guile)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' SNK vs. Capcom - The Match of the Millennium (NGPC) - BGM 19 (Guile theme song)|''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival OST (GBA) - 11. Guile Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Street Fighter Tribute Album - Guile|''Street Fighter Tribute Album'' Street Fighter IV-Theme of Guile|''Street Fighter IV'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Guile Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Street Fighter V - Theme of Guile|''Street Fighter V'' Curiosidades * Según su biografía, el personaje Gunloc de los videojuegos de la saga Slam Masters de Capcom se rumorea que está relacionada con un famoso 'luchador callejero' (street fighter). Gunloc es visto luciendo una chaqueta militar y utiliza movimientos tales como "Sonic Fist", por lo tanto es bastante seguro asumir que se supone que seria Guile. No hace falta decir que los dos además también comparten rasgos visuales distintivos. ** En la secuencia final de Blade en la versión para arcade del videojuego Street Fighter: The Movie, es revelado que es Gunloc el hermano de Guile. Esto no debe tomarse como parte del canon oficial. * Existen varios videojuegos no relacionados con la saga Street Fighter con modos disponibles para la creación de personajes personalizados, que incluyen la opción de usar el peinado de Guile, permitiendo realizar la creación de un personaje basado en él. Estos incluyen a la mayoría de las entregas de la saga WWE SmackDown vs. Raw y el videojuego Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006). * Cabe destacar que, mientras que Guile se ha ganado una gran variedad de Comandos Normales y movimientos Super Combo con el paso de los años, nunca obtuvo nuevos ataques especiales, siempre fiel a sus movimientos "Sonic Boom" y "Flash Kick". * La única excepción es la versión para arcade de Street Fighter: The Movie, donde se le dio el movimiento "Handcuffs", un movimiento de agarre. * Guile es uno de los once personajes disponibles en la saga Street Fighter que están casados o tienen una relación romántica. * Guile es el único personaje en el videojuego Street Fighter IV que tiene dos lanzamientos aéreos. * Guile sólo escucha música country, de acuerdo a su frase de victoria contra Dee Jay en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. *Guile es uno de los seis personajes del videojuego Street Fighter IV (los otros son Cammy, Chun-Li, C. Viper, Ryu y Seth) que tienen segundos rivales en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Su segundo rival es M. Bison. *Guile es aparentemente un gran aficionado al chocolate, como así lo descubrió su luchadora rival C. Viper. *La esposa de Guile se llamaba Jane en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II. Su nombre más tarde seria alterado por el de Julia. thumb|Un descuido de supervisión en su primera frase de victoria. *Un descuido de supervisión en el desarrollo, bastante común de notar en las primeras apariciones de Guile, se encontraba en sus frases de victoria "Go home and be a family man!" ('Vete a casa y sé un hombre de familia!') y "Are you man enough to fight with me?!" ('Eres lo suficientemente hombre para pelear conmigo?'). Él pronunciaría algunas de las frases al azar cada vez que ganara un combate contra cualquier luchador, pero incluyendo también ante Chun-Li. En versiones posteriores esto fue abordado; en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II, la frase fue ajustada a "Are you '''bad' enough to fight me?!" ('¿Eres lo suficientemente '''rudo' para pelear conmigo?'). **Curiosamente, la frase de Guile 'Vete a casa y sé un hombre de familia' regresa en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, como su frase de victoria contra Ken. Otra referencia hacia la misma frase se encuentra en su frase victoria contra Ibuki, donde le dice "Go home and be a school girl" ('Vete a casa y se una colegiala'). **Esta frase también regresa en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken como la frase de victoria de Ken contra Guile: "You should go home and be a family man... Hey, I guess it applies to me too now". ("Deberías irte a casa y ser un hombre de familia... Hey, creo que ahora eso también se aplica a mí."). **También seria interesante destacar que el actor Travis Willingham, después de haber sido asignado para interpretar la voz de Guile en la versión en inglés del videojuego Street Fighter IV, se casaría con Laura Bailey (la actriz para la voz en inglés de Chun-Li también en el mismo videojuego), convirtiéndose así él también en un "hombre de familia" al igual que Guile. *La primeras ilustraciones oficiales de Guile lo muestran teniendo un sólo tatuaje, aunque en el videojuego, debido a que los características de sprites eran espejados de izquierda a derecha, los tenia a ambos lados. En años posteriores después notarse este detalle, las ilustraciones lo muestran con tatuajes en ambos hombros. **Irónicamente, esto hace que el tatuaje sea correcto e incorrecto, ya que los soldados estadounidenses lucen una bandera americana al revés en sus uniformes en la misma ubicación que el tatuaje de Guile (simbolizando el hecho de que una bandera llevada durante una carga en la batalla aparecería hacia atrás mientras volaba detrás de su asta o lanza). Esto es contrario a la creencia de que el sprite "correcto" de Guile es el que mira hacia la izquierda, lo que representa una bandera vista desde el frente. *Guile es un fumador, como se demuestra en muchas ilustraciones oficiales sobre él. *El tema musical de Guile en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 tiene un parecido a la canción 'Take On Me' de la banda a-ha. *El tema musical del personaje Zero en el videojuego Mega Man X3 (1995) tiene una ligera semejanza con el tema de musical de Guile para el videojuego Street Fighter II. *El personaje de la saga Pokémon parece tener similitudes con Guile, siendo ambos estadounidenses que han prestado servido en el ejército y además visten trajes similares. En los videojuegos remake Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Pokémon Plata SoulSilver (2009), su sprite e ilustraciones tienen ahora un parecido todavía mayor, incluso es visto usando también unas gafas de aviador similares de las de Guile. *Guile es referenciado en e el videojuego Project × Zone. Durante un diálogo previo a la batalla contra Vashyron, Ken y Ryu declaran que conocen a un soldado que puede usar el movimiento "Sonic Boom". *La secuencia final de Guile en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival parece indicar que estuvo soñando todo ese tiempo. *En la secuencia final de Guile para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, cuando M. Bison le dice a Guile que le remate, en vez de ser detenido por su esposa, Guile responde: 'No, yo no soy un asesino como tú'. Después, tres días más tarde, Guile visita la tumba de Charlie, y luego se encuentra con Julia, que le dice que regrese, lo que él finalmente hace. *En el videojuego Street Fighter V, al hacer el "Sonic Hurricane", sus músculos crecen de manera desorbitada, para después volver a la normalidad. *A pesar de su apariencia basada en el estilo de dibujo occidental, extrañamente carece de cejas, lo cual hasta hoy es motivo de cierto desconcierto y hasta burla de los fans. *En la mayoría de las ilustraciones su rostro se ve de perfil o de algún ángulo. Rara vez se ve mirando hacia el frente, directo al espectador. Una de las ocasiones en que esto sucede es en el videojuego Street Fighter V y mientras lleva su traje original, se nota que tiene una espeluznante 'mirada de los mil metros'. Cultura popular *El tema musical de Guile es tan popular que se pueden encontrar en YouTube y varias otras fuentes multimedia, vídeos bastante diversos que presentan el tema de Guile. Este meme de internet es titulado apropiadamente Guile's Theme goes with everything (El tema de Guile combina con todo).http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/guiles-theme-goes-with-everything *Guile se ha convertido en un personaje popular para los cameos en multimedias diversas: **'Final Fight 2': Tiene un cameo durante la lucha contra el personaje jefe Freddie en Francia. Se le puede ver en el fondo, vitoreando mientras observa el combate. **'X-Men vs. Street Fighter': Hace un cameo durante la secuencia final de Charlie con el nombre de "amigo de Charlie". Se le asigna averiguar quién estaba detrás de esto, conectándose así con el inicio de los acontecimientos del argumento de Guile en el videojuego Street Fighter II. **'Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law' (2000): También tuvo un cameo en un episodio de esta serie animada. **'Lucky☆Star' (2007): Hace un cameo en el primer episodio bajo el nombre de 'Foreigner' (lit. Extranjero). Él solo le estaba preguntando a Tsukasa por direcciones para orientarse, pero Konata pensó que la estaba amenazando para secuestrarla, así que luchó contra él y le ganó, utilizando movimientos similares a los de Ryu, todo el tiempo combatiendo en el propio escenario de Ryu. **También hace un cameo en un videojuego del sitio web 'Miniclip' llamado Assault Course. **'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt' (2010): Otro cameo tiene lugar en el episodio 10 de esta serie anime. Se le ve en una furgoneta y comiendo una hamburguesa durante la parte vídeo musical de ese episodio. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Artwork_Street_Fighter_II_Guile_Jane_Amy_USA_Julia_Chris_JAP.jpg|''Street Fighter II, junto a su esposa Julia y su hija Chris. Guile SF×TK.png|Street Fighter × Tekken'' Street-fighter-v-2016418175759 14.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' GuileHUD.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' Capturas de pantalla Guile_animated_movie.png|''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' Guile-SSFIV-OVA-Film.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV: Original Film'' SFIV-Guile-SonicBoom.jpg|''Street Fighter IV'' Sprites *'Saga Street Fighter II' Archivo:SFII-Guile-original-stance.gif Archivo:Guile-SFII-win.gif Archivo:Guile-win-SuperSFIITurbo.gif *'Street Fighter: The Movie' Archivo:SF-TM_Guile.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3'/'Saga SNK vs. Capcom'/'Marvel vs. Capcom 2' Archivo:Guile-stance-stance-sfa3.gif Archivo:Guile-SFA3-win-flex.gif Archivo:Guile-SFA3-salute.gif *'SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium' Archivo:Guile_SVCMM.gif *'SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos' Archivo:Guile-SNK-stance.gif Archivo:Guile-SNK-win.gif *'Capcom Fighting Jam' Archivo:Guile-CFJ-win.gif *'Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'/'Ultra Street Fighter II' Archivo:Guile-hdstance.gif Referencias en:Guile ru:Гайл Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter V Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK 2 Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos